Enemies, with Benefits
by Mz.Coolness234
Summary: Ally loves being the bad girl, Austin loves being the bad boy, but they hate each other. Ally is Austins sister best friend, but will their hate get in the way of a friendship, or will they start to get attracted to each other, and start a new relationship, or will it just be hate? I suck at summaries, its really good, lots of Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is a fan fic, about A girl named Ally, who happens to be the most popular girl, at Marino high, her best friend, Tiffany, are very tight, but one problem. The most popular boy, in school Austin Moon, is her brother. What's the problem? Austin and Ally are sworn enemies. Love Ezria2002. 3

Ally, smiled, as she got up, today was the day of the big cheer competition. Hold, up Ally Dawson, the school's "Bad Girl" a cheerleader? No way. Ally like to make fun of them and boo. Her friend, Tiffany, was against this, however mostly because her jerk face brother Austin, is a football player, and doesn't keep his mouth shut about it.

For some reason every girl at Marino High, thinks Austin is irresistible. But Ally finds him plain. Every girl wants Austin. He loves that. But being that Ally doesn't want Austin, it makes him want her to want him. That's when the sworn enemies part comes in.

Ally went to her closet, and pulled out a pair of pre-ripped designer jean shorts, a sleeveless black tank top, she got her black leather jacket, that was god knows, how much expensive, and got her black booties. The heels were six inches tall. She put her mascara and eyeliner on, and her shiny lip gloss. She looked at her phone and saw it was 7:56, she had to be at school by 8:30. She also had to pick up Tiffany.

"Ally, why are you leaving so early?" Her dad asked not bothering looking up from his magazine. "I got to pick up Tiffany" She responded, getting her Lamborghinis keys. She was loaded.

"Allyson Dawson, how many times do I have to ask you, to stop dressing like a slut?" Her dad said looking up at what she was wearing. "Whatever dad" She said walking out and slamming the door behind her, she smiled to herself.

As she pulled into, Tiffany's driveway, she saw Austin, outside, admiring his new motorcycle.

"Hey asshole, where's Tiffany?" Ally asked, as he turned, as Ally stepped out of the car. "In the house, and damn, aren't you looking mighty fine." He said scanning her body.

Ally rolled her eyes, and went and knocked on the door. She turned focusing her attention, on her phone, Suddenly she felt hands go around her waist, and lips touch her neck. She knew who it was.

"Austin, stop I have told you so many times, we are not hooking up!" Ally snapped, squirming away.

"Hey Ally" Tiffany said stepping out of the house. "Hey Tiff" Ally responded glaring at Austin.

"Did he try to make out again?" Tiffany asked, slapping him on the arm, as Ally nodded. "She's going to want me sometime." Austin said returning to his admiration, of the motorcycle. "He is so obsessed with you, why don't you just give him a make out session, and get it over with," Tiffany asked as she got in the car.

Ally thought about this and blushed, it never really occurred to her until now. "I don't know, I kind of like the flirtation, the way he gets all touchy, and you know hot!" Ally said blushing. "Ally, are you admitting to liking Austin?" Tiffany asked, laughing. "No, I mean it just gets to me, he like won't give up!" Ally said smiling. She didn't like Austin. Did she? NO WAY!

Ally laughed, as she saw Trish, her other friend, storming down the hall looking like the world was about to explode. "ALL-" Ally, cut her off, saying "Dez didn't call did he?" "No and when I see him I am going to beat his ass." Trish said calming down. She groaned, as they walked to their lockers.

"Looks like you got an admirer" Trish said pointing towards Austin, who couldn't get his eyes, off of Ally. He found himself attracted to her, the way her hair, was down, long, brown, with blonde tips, those big brown eyes, soft lips, she was so hot!

He noticed Ally, staring right back at him, with a smirk on her face. He rolled his eyes turning back to his locker.

Ally, laughed, and said "I don't know how Tiffany, deals with this every day, I mean he's hot and all with his blonde hair,, and brown eyes, but still he is like so, I don't know, Jock like." "I know, but you can tell he is like sexually attracted to you, by the way he checks every inch of your body out" Trish said laughing.

Austin's POV

Okay so what, I think Ally is hot and attractive in more than one way, but I am the bad boy of the school, I can have any girl I want, and I can't stop thinking about one who doesn't want me. Ugh, what is wrong with me?

"Mr. Moon, what is the square root of 64?" Mrs. Bryson, asked looking Austin in the eye, as looked back at her speechless. "See Mr. Moon, if you were paying attention, you would know because I just said the answer, I expect to see you this afternoon, in detention!" Mrs. Bryson, said shaking her head. Austin groaned, not knowing what his parents were going to say when they heard he had gotten detention again!

"Hey Alls" I said walking behind her grabbed her waist. "Austin, you are so obsessed!" Ally said, getting out of my grip. I just loved it. I pushed her up against her locker, and pinned her to the wall, "Come on, one kiss?" I said, smirking as I put my lips an centimeter from hers.

"No Blondie!" Ally said, as she pinned him, and walked off.

Ally's POV

I felt so energized from being pinned to the wall, feeling his muscles, press against my body, the way I felt his breath on my lips. I shivered, scolding myself for thinking of this. As I walked to class, I noticed, that the school dance was coming up. I did not have a date.

I groaned, I thought of someone that I could take to the janitors closet and start making out with, at the dance. Of course Austin was the first one who popped in my head. Maybe Me, Ally Dawson, wanted Austin Moon, Wanted him badly.


	2. Chapter 2: Truth Or Dare?

Thanks for the reviews, This is chapter two.

Nobody's POV

"Hey Tiffany, sorry I can't until 4 come over I got detention, for texting, Trish" Ally said as she walked over to Tiffany locker. "Damn it" Tiffany said shaking her head. Ally looked up and saw Austin walking this way. "There comes asshole." Ally said laughing. Ally turned her attention back to Tiffany. Then she felt cold hands roaming up her shirt. "Austin, stop it!" Ally said trying to get his hands out of her shirt, she knew where they were headed. "Austin, quit it!" Tiffany said laughing. Finally he let Ally, go and winked and left!

Ally rolled her eyes at him, she looked at Tiffany. "How do you deal with him?" Ally asked. "In case noticed he doesn't want me, and he doesn't put in my shirt!" Tiffany said laughing. "Shut up!" Ally said laughing.

3 HOURS LATER IN DETENTION

Ally walked into the detention room. Only one more person was there, some 9th grade. Ally went and sat in the back. "We only got one more person, to come and we can get started." Mrs. Stone, said not looking up. Then in walked Austin.

"Please not here, please not here!" Ally thought in her head as he spotted Ally. Ally groaned as he sat right beside her. "I will right back, NO TALKING" Mrs. Stone said glaring.

"Hey Ally" Austin said smiling at her. "Austin" Ally said staring at him. "So you coming over" Austin asked. "Yes" Ally said. "Why won't you hookup?" Austin asked scooting close to her. "Because I Find you plain, and not make out worthy!" Ally said smiling, knowing that would kill him.

Austin looked away. He had a plan to get Ally, it was a good plan.

As ally arrived to Tiffany's, Austin was already there. "Hey, Allyson" Austin said as she knocked on the door. "Austin Monica" Ally said snickering as he rolled his eyes. Tiffany answered the door smiling. "Come on," She said as Austin followed them in. As they walked up to Tiffany's room Austin followed, them. "You going to leave?" Tiffany asked. "Nope" Austin said sitting beside Ally on the bed. "Well what do you want to do then?" Tiffany asked annoyed. "Let's play "Truth Or Dare"" Austin said smiling. "Seriously?" Tiffany asked. "No, Tiff, wait let's do it." Ally said smiling, evilly.

"Tiffany, Truth or Dare?" Ally asked smiling. "Truth" Tiffany said. "Is it true you like Dez, Trish's boyfriend?" Ally asked smiling. "No, okay yes" Tiffany responded blushing, red as a cherry. Austin and Ally, blurted out laughing, as Tiffany turned even redder.

"Austin Truth or Dare?" Tiffany asked smiling at him. He glared at her. "Dare" He said proudly as if he had achieved something wondrous.

" I dare you to, call Mrs. Bryson, and say who gives a shit about math homework." Tiffany said smiling at him, as he looked shocked. "Damn, it Tiff, why you want me to get detention?" Austin asked.

Austin picked up the phone, and dialed the schools number. "Hello, Marino, high, how may I help you?" Ms. Lindsay, the secretary asked. "Yes, may I speak with Mrs. Bryson 11th grade math teacher." "Yes, please hold while I connect you to her" Ms. Lindsay said, as she connected Austin.

Austin snickered; he couldn't hold his laughter much longer. "Mrs. Bryson, speaking may I help you" Mrs. Bryson said into the phone. "Mrs. Bryson, its Austin Moon" Austin said turning red. "Yes Austin may I help you?" Mrs. Bryson said sweetly into the phone. "I just called to say, that no one really gives a shit about math homework" Austin said laughing. "Austin Moon, don't ever call this phone again!" Mrs. Bryson said and then hung up.

They all rolled on the bed laughing. "She got so mad" Tiffany said sitting up and laughing. "I know she was Like "Austin Moon, don't you ever call this phone again" So funny!" Ally said laughing. "You know Ally, your hot when you laugh." Austin said winking. "Oh, my God!" Ally said shoving her face into a pillow. She laughed through the pillow.

"Okay, Allyson, its your turn to be the victim!" Austin said, smiling. "Truth or Dare" Austin asked her. Ally though about it! "Dare" She said, then thinking about it regretting it instantly. "I dare you to hook up with me, make out, with a shirt or pants" Austin said looking her in the eye. "Austin Monica Moon" Ally said deadly.

"No, Austin, Um This little 10th grader doesn't want to see her, 11th grade brother, and 11th grade best friend, Hookup" Tiffany said throwing her hands into the air. "Yeah, Austin, we should keep it PG." Ally said smirking.

"Your right, Ally, we should keep it PG, in here, but what about my room." Austin asked winking at her, and then smiling. "Austin, No!" Ally said looking scared. "Oh, my god, don't act like you have never shoved your tongue, down a boys throat." Austin said. "I mean, I have kissed a boy, but I haven't tongue kissed," Ally said looking serious.

"Well, Allyson, there is a first for everything isn't it?" Austin asked as he tried to pull her off Tiffany's bed. "Ally, just do it, but no longer than five minutes, Austin, I know how you like to get touchy girl, well from what they have told me.

Ally finally got up and stared at Austin, "Come on" Austin said standing in the doorway, he smiled and drug her along, the hall. "This is going to be fun!" Austin said as the reached the end of the Hall way, where Austin's room was. Ally had never been in there, he opened the door and let Ally walk in first, He shut the door.

Ally's POV

I looked around the room, it was a dark blue wall paper, black carpet, a huge bed, and other boy things. Austin pushed me on the bed, I sat up and stared at him. He smiled at me, as his shirt came off. I became oddly nervous. I knew I had to take my pants and shirt off. I took my shirt off as well as my, pants. I gulped down a know as I felt Austin pull me close, and let his lips press wetly against mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews, I had so many Ideas popping in my head for the next chapter, I just had to go head and write the next chapter today!

Ally's POV

Austin's lips, felt soft. I felt his hands around my thighs, I felt shaky and nervous. I let his tongue, trace my lips. I let Austin push me on the bed, not letting my lips, leave his. I started to wonder, how long it had been. Maybe a minute or so? His body felt heavy and tense against mine. I felt shivers, run through my body as his hands roamed my body. I felt his hands, go the back of my bra, trying to undo the clasps. I broke the kiss and said "Austin, no, you said make out not get naked." He ignored me and dropped his hands.

I felt his lips kissing my neck. I hoped Tiffany would come and say to stop soon, not that I didn't like it, it was just that, it was started to get to steamy. Finally, Tiffany banged on the door and said "Five minutes is up!" Austin, stopped and laid back on his bed as, I got up and stood there feeling weird.

Tiffany's POV

I went back to my room, and sat on the bed. I waited for Austin and Ally, to come back, I knew it was weird. Suddenly my door opened, Austin and Ally, walked in. "I think we have had enough, of Truth or Dare" Ally said. "Why, scared to see what I'll say next?" Austin asked. "No asshole, I am not I just don't want to play anymore" Ally said looking at him. He pushed her up against the wall and asked "What do you want to play then" Ally, smiled, and said "Nothing with you." She got out of his embrace, and sat on my bed.

Austin's POV

I stared at Ally. I got to say, girl can kiss. I wanted to do more, but that wasn't in the contract. Should have been. She looked back at me, and rolled her eyes. She can act like she didn't like it, but I know she did!

I felt like she wanted more, I know wanted more. I felt awkward, having Tiff, involved with this. But Tiff didn't seem to mind. Did she? I know Ally didn't.

Nobody's POV

Ally looked up from her phone and saw it was 6:30. "Well, Tiff, I have to go. My dad said to be home, by 7." Ally said giving Tiffany a hug. As she walked out to the door, she heard someone following her, she turned to see Austin standing over her. "That was fun!" He said moving close to her. "Well you better have enjoyed it, because it's not going to happen again." Ally said smiling at him.

As she went to her car, she started to think about Austin. She smiled to herself.

NEXT MORNING

Ally groaned as she heard her alarm clock. She got up silently. She looked at the calendar, Friday! Yay! She went to the closet.

She pulled out a short black leather mini skirt, a sleeveless, white tank top and her white leather jacket, and she got out her best pair, of knee high boots. She got dressed, and put her eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss on. She smiled in the mirror. She looked down at her skirt. She knew her dad would get mad. She didn't care. She went downstairs.

Her dad must have still been asleep, nobody was there, she skipped breakfast, and went straight, to her car. She texted Tiffany quickly asking if she wanted her to pick her up, She quickly responded yes.

She arrived at the Moons' house in about 15 minutes. Nobody was outside, not even Austin, which was a little disappointing to her. She got out and knocked on the door. She heard someone coming.

The door opened, seeing Austin, shirtless. "What do you want?" He asked her with a smirk on his face. "Tiffany" Ally said smiling, sarcastically. "Come in" Austin said letting her in. As she walked, he saw her skirt, which he thought was totally hot on her, showing off her legs.

"You look hot" Austin said sitting on the couch beside her now with a shirt on. "I know" Ally responded smiling. "Hey, I am ready" Tiffany said, walking down the stairs. "Come on" Ally said as they were about to walk out the door.

"Hey Allyson, can you give a ride, my cycle's out of gas" Austin asked, checking Ally, totally out. "Sure, Austin" Ally said smiling at him in flirting way. He liked it.

As they got in Ally's Lamborghini, Austin said "Sweet". Ally smiled at him again in the flirtatious way. He started to think she was up to something.

When they arrived at school, Tiffany got out and ran to her boyfriend, Elliot. Ally looked back at Austin, and smiled at him. "What's up, with you" Austin asked. "What do you mean?" Ally asked innocently. "You flirting, with me like you want something." Austin said putting his face in front of hers.

" Just teasing you" Ally said, smiling and got out.

Austin walked to his locker, he liked Ally teasing him, but then he didn't want her to tease, him, he wanted her, to want him. He looked across, the hallway and saw Ally bent over picking up her French book. He could see her, lacy black underwear. Then he saw Dallas, come over and grab her by the waist and kiss her.

He felt something boil inside of him watching them kiss. He turned and got the stuff, out of his locker. When He went to go to class, someone opened the supply closet and pulled him in. The light turned on and he Ally.

"Austin, I don't like Dallas, I just love teasing you" Ally said pushing Austin against the wall. "But you do look irresistible today!" Ally said smiling at him. Austin loved this.

"I can say the exact same about you!" Austin said smiling, as he pinned her against the wall.


	4. Chapter 4: Just an act

**H****ey Sorry for not updating lately, it's just I have been busy with school and homework and projects. But here is chapter 4, hope you like ****t!**

_**Nobody's POV**_

**Ally smiled at Austin, he looked dazed and amazed. She felt, refreshed as he ran his hands up body. She jumped as something pounded against the door. They backed into a dark corner. "Hold, on Mr. Jack, I have got to put this stuff up," Mr. Roach the janitor said, he opened the door. Ally and Austin scooted back so know one could see them. **

**When the Janitor left, Austin looked at Ally and said "Got to go to class, Um, well come by today, before Tiff, gets back from Volleyball practice." "Okay, I will, I am supposed to go anyway!" Ally said biting her lip. Austin slipped out. **

**Ally sighed, realizing what she had just done. She smiled to herself thinking of his blonde hair, big brown eyes, and big strong hands. Her day dream popped as Tiffany popped into her mind. Doing this, hooking up with Austin would crush, her friendship. She sighed as she left the Supply closet. **

**LATER IN FRENCH**

**Miss. Dawson what is the translation for learn to and listen pay attention, In french?" Mrs. Lynda asked as Ally looked up from her phone. "Arrêtez de payer attention" Ally responded smiling. "NO, , that is Stop paying attention, Apprendre à écouter et faire attention, is the correct translation." Mrs. Lynda said her eyes glowing. **

**Ally felt her cheeks growing red. She felt her phone buzz in her hand realizing she had got a message from Austin:**

**Hey, what was that in the Supply closet, thought we were enemies? Though, if I said I didn't like it, I'd be lying. But what would Tiff say?**

**Ally smiled to herself. **

**I don't know, I think I like you're right Tiff, would be confused, and mad and angry. I don't know Austin. Do you like me back?**

**Ally felt nervous as she waited for the reply. She heard Mrs. Lynda, in the background, but she couldn't concentrate. Finally her phone buzzed.**

**Tiff, would be angry, mad and confused, I mean we have been enemies, and all. But do I like you? Honestly, I do like you, you drive me crazy. But we can't do Tiff, like this. Can we?**

**Ally smiled to herself, as the bell rung for lunch. She walked out to the hall, and bumped into Austin. "Hey," Ally said, Austin gave her a smile. She walked to meet Trish, and Tiff. "Hey girls" Ally said. "Hey Ally" Tiffany said smiling. "Trish there is Dez" Ally said smilng. **

**The red walked down the hall, he looked like he was in for a laugh. "Hey Dez" Trish said blushing. "Sup Curly" He said looking in the hall. "Who are you looking for?" Ally asked. "Austin, we were supposed to meet for lunch, but looks like not!" Dez said not looking anymore. **

**"Hey Dez!" A familar voice said from behind. "Sup Austin!" Dez said as Austin walked up to him. "Hey Trish, Tiffany, Dawson" Austin said putting on act. "Sup asshole" Ally said with a smirk on her face. **

**"So are we sitting together?" Austin asked Trish. "I think so, Dez?" She responded. Ally smiled, at Austin when no one was looking. Austin winked at her. She felt herself blushing. **

**AT LUNCH**

**"Ally, are you going to the dance?" Austin asked with a smirky face. "Yes," Ally said smirking right back. "Hey, are you still coming over today?" Tiffany asked as Ally, sent austin a text. **

**It's so hard being mean to you! Wanna go to the dance? Doesn't matter, what everyone thinks!**

**"EARTH TO ALLY!" Trish yelled as Ally snapped her head up. "Oh, yea Tiffany I am still coming, Ally said smiling at her. Austin looked at Ally. She looked eager for him to answer the text. So he wrote:**

**Yea, Its so hard. And you know what. Yes Dawson, I'll go to the dance with you. **

**As Ally read the message she smiled at Austin. No one noticed. It was good no one noticed.**

**ARRIVING AT TIFFANY'S AND AUSTIN'S**

**Ally breathed in as she knocked on the door, knowing that Tiffany wouldn't answer. Austin opened the door, and pulled her in. "Hey Austin" Ally said checking her phone to see it was 3:25. Another hour and five minutes until Tiffany got out of practice. Austin smiled at Ally, as they walked to his room. **

**When Ally entered the room, memories of her and Austin making out popped in her head. She shook them out and asked Austin, "So what do we tell Tiffany?" "Well, we could tell her, our feeling toward each other have changed!" Austin said as he let his hands, run across, Ally thighs. Ally felt her self grow, shy. "Yea" Ally squeaked out, as Austin scooted closer to her. **

**She felt herself drawing closer to Austin. Finally, her lips were pressed against his. She let her lips, move with his. He let his hands go under her shirt. She felt her hands slip his shirt off. Her shirt eventually came off.**

**She loved the feeling of her body pressed up against his. He let his hands unbutton her skirt. He pulled it off her legs, as she wrapped her legs around his bare waist. He let his mouth explore hers. They let their bodies, explore each other.**

**Ally jumped when Tiffany opened the door, in dismay her eyes wide. "Uh-Oh, is this bad?" Austin asked. "I think so" Ally whispered.**


	5. Chapter 5: Fights, and Gym class

"Ally, I thought you hated Austin?" Tiffany asked as Ally slipped her shirt on. "I, did, its just that-" Ally was cut off by Tiffany. "Let me guess, you did hate him, but after, that kiss, you just felt something, and now your love for him is forbiddened by me?" Tiffany asked annoyed. "Yes," Ally responded feeling herself blush.

"Ally, you could have told me, you didn't have to go behind my back, to make out with my brother." Tiffany said looking annoyed. "Look, I don't care, if you get with Austin, or makeout with him, or have sex, or whatever!" Tiffany said. Ally smiled at her and said "Thanks for supporting me, on this" "Yea, whatever!" Tiffany said walking out.

"So, what about school?" Austin asked looking confused. "Damn, it I don't know. I mean we can't tell people we like each other, until the dance, since, it's a masquerade, right?" Ally said. "Yeah, that could work, but what the hell, if Tiffany won't keep her damn mouth shut?" Austin asked raising an eyebrow.

"She'll stay quiet" Ally said, smiling. She felt Austin's hands go around her waist, pulling her in for a makeout session. She let her tongue trace Austin's bottom, lip as he pushed her against him.

"Austin, you bit my tongue!" Ally said laughing. "Oh, shit, sorry" Austin said blushing red as a tomato. Ally smiled as she kissed him against the bed, and kissed him hard on the mouth. She sat up on his waist as he laid on the bed. She looked at the time. 6:30. "Damn, I got to get home!" Ally said smiling, as she got up, and gave him one last kiss, before leaving.

She stopped at Tiffany's door, and opened it. "Hey I am leaving" Ally said as Tiffany looked up. She looked at Ally and smiled, "Oh, well see you at school tomorrow" She said as Ally shut the door.

THE NEXT MONDAY, AFTER HOURS OF MAKEOUT SESSIONS WITH AUSTIN

Ally sat up in the bed, feeling exhausted. She looked at the time, wishing it was, Friday again she got up. She went to her closet, and pulled out a pink, shirt that had, black at the end, a tight short black leather miniskirt, and some black boots. She put her hair, completely straight, and did her makeup.

She wasn't picking Tiffany up this morning, because Austin was taking her to school. She sat on her bed, and stared at the clock.

Finally it was time for her to leave. She sighed as the went outside, it was a cold, rainy day. She groaned as she got wet. She stumbled, into her car, starting it. As drove to school, in the rain, she saw Austin, and Tiffany on the motorcycle. She blew her horn laughing, as they glared at her.

As Ally managed to get in the building, she heard someone yell. A familar yell. Trishes yell. She rushed down the hall, to see Trish, punching and kicking, Cassidy, who was also fighting back. She laughed as Cassidy, fell to the ground.

Ally didn't particulary, like Cassidy.

Ally finally stepped up to Cassidy, and said, "Damn, Cassidy would you fucking drop it?" Trish snickered as Cassidy rolled her eyes. Ally laughed, in a way that must have ticked Cassiy. off, because she raised her hand and slapped Ally, hard across the face leaving a slap mark. That was the last straw for Ally.

"Oh, hell no you, damn little whory, sluty bitch!" Ally said, as she pushed Cassidy onto a locker, and slapped, her, then she punched her in the nose, she was about to punch her again, but she felt arms, lift her away from Cassidy, but she continued to try to kick her. Finally, the arms, put her down. It was Austin. "WHAT THE HELL?" Austin yelled at them. It was an act she could tell, by the way he slipped her a thumbs up.

"Damn, it Ally, you better be glad you didn't leave any bruises, or marks on her, and that she won't tell the principal" Austin said rudely, with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, whatever Asshole, don't even act like you ain't never, knocked the hell out of someone, because last year, you beat the shit out of Dallas, for flirting with Kira. " Ally said glaring at him.

He grabbed her tiny waist and slammed her against the locker, and said, "Yeah so what?"

"Get the hell off, Austin" Ally said pushing him off, and winking at him. She walked down the hallway, to Trish and said, "What the hell, happened between you and Assidy?" "Well, you know I like Dez, and she knows yoo, so she decided while I was about to ask him to the mascquerade, to go up to him, and try to ask him. She I pushed her off, and thust the fight was born" Trish said bluntly, looking at her pink nails.

IN GYM CLASS

"Okay, ladies, sorry, but today, the guys, will have to join, us because unfortuanetly, broke his arm, at lunch." Mrs. Myers, said to us as we did out stretches. Suddenly we heard some loud whoops as the guys entered the gym. Ally felt someone hands, on her ass. She looked behind her to see Austin, with a smirk on his face.

"Don't know when to stop do you?" Ally asked, rolling her eyes. "Don't Stop" She mouthed. He winked at her and mouthed, "I won't". Ally blushed.

"Okay, girls, I need you too find a guy, partner." Mrs. Myers, said as the girls instantly spread out. "Hey Alls, want to be my partner?" Elliot, asked walking up to Ally. She smiled to respond, when Austin, rudely interuppted and said, "No, I think I'll be partners, with Dawson" "Oh, ok" Elliot said, as Kira, walked up to him, asking to be partners.

"Okay, what we are going to today, is everyone gets a mat, and you are going to try to pin your partner, in a minute" Mrs. Myers said smiling, as some guys whistled.

"Oh, Austy this is going to be fun" Ally said, winking at Austin, He smiled and winked!


	6. Chapter 6: SAY WHAT?

**Thanks for all the reviews, and RossR5, thanks for your idea, I like it a lot! Sorry I haven't been able to update sooner, I had a stupid science project to finish! But here's chapter six. **

"Ally, do you really think you are going to be able to pin me down? I mean look at my muscles!" Austin told Ally, smiling wickedly. "I'm not as fragile, as I seem." Ally said smiling right back at him. "Remember that next time we are in bed" Austin said winking, as Ally blushed.

"Okay, ready begin" Mrs. Myers said smiling as everyone tried to pin their partners, Ally pinned Austin as he wasn't paying attention. "Damn it Allyson" He said as he struggled to get her off of him.

"Okay, good work girls and boys, though only a few of our girls managed to pin the guys," Mrs. Myers said shaking her head as if she was disappointed. "Okay, I don't know when Mr. John, will be able to come back and work, so I don't know when are going to be able to finish Volleyball." Mrs. Myers said blowing her whistle as the bell rung.

Ally walked to the locker rooms, when she ran straight into Cassidy. "Hello, bitch, you're lucky I didn't bail your ass out, if I did you'd be sitting at home," Cassidy said with a smirk on her face. "Oh, my God Cassidy get over your damn self, damn it, tell the principal, teacher's pet, I don't give a good damn." Ally said rolling her eyes. "Oh, shut up bitch" Cassidy said laughing. "Bitch, listen to me, you know what happened this morning, let's not get yourself hurt too bad!" Ally said walking past her as Cassidy huffed.

AUSTINS POV

I sat in math class, bored as hell. "Mr. Moon, what's the answer to this equation?" Mrs. Bryson, asked annoyed with me from the phone call that happened a while ago. "I don't know" I answered bluntly. "Austin, you have got to start paying more attention, if you want to go to 12th grade, and graduate so you can leave Marino." Mrs. Bryson said looking angry. "I know whatever" I mumbled, quietly so Mrs. Bryson couldn't hear me.

AFTER SCHOOL AT HIS HOUSE

I sat there waiting, for Ally to arrive. I knew it was wrong of me to be with Ally, but what can I say, she turns me on.

I heard someone knock on the door. I knew it was Ally because her car was outside. I opened the door to see her there in her short little black skirt. She looked hot. "Hey babe" I said pulling her in for a kiss. I felt her soft lips, kiss mine, her mouth stuck to mine. Finally she broke the kiss, and said, "Want to take this up to your room?" I laughed as we went to my room. "We only have until 4:00, because me and Tiffany are going to shop for the masquerade." Ally said as she pushed me down on the bed. "Well let's not waster time!" I said as I kissed her hard on the mouth.

I let my hands slip inside of her skirt, she pulled away, with a smirk on her face. She looked away, and I pinned her down, as she smiled at me. "I like it when you wear, short skirts, it's easier to get in your pants!" I said smiling. She opened her mouth and laughed. She pulled me down to kiss her hard on the mouth as she smiled and let her tongue explore my mouth.

I looked at the clock, and saw it was already 345. I groaned, not wanting to break the kiss. I smiled at her as she laid back on my bed.

ALLYS POV

I laid back on Austin's bed, and smiled at him. I knew it was time for me to go with Tiffany. I didn't want to, but I couldn't let our relationship, wreck mine and Tiffany's. "Well, got to go!" I said smiling at him. "Okay, see you later Allygator" He said smiling at me. I laughed at his remark.

AT THE COSTUME SHOP

I looked at all the costumes for the masquerade or Halloween dance, whatever one. I spotted a big black dress, with sparkles all over it. "OMG, Tiff, look at this one!" I said pointing at it. "It's pretty" She said smiling. She had already picked out her Juliet costume. "Do you think Austin would like it?" I asked her. "Yeah" Tiffany said looking at her phone. "Damn it, its 6, we have to go!" She said as I grabbed the black, dress, as well as black pumps, gloves and a mask.

AT HOME

When I arrived at my house, it seemed to be gloomy. I opened the door, and heard my dad laughing. He said "Okay, Mimi, goodbye!" I walked into the den, where he sat smiling at the TV. "Who was that?" I asked, putting my bags on the couch. "Mimi Moon, Ally, would you ever consider, Austin or Tiffany as your brother or sister?" Dad asked me as my eyes widened. "Well me and Mimi have been dating for a while, and she's a great woman!" Dad said smiling. "Hold on you have been dating Tiffany's mom?" I asked him, not wanting this to happen, to me and Austin. "Yeah, it, damn Ally I am sorry but I have fell for her." He said smiling at me. "Dad, no" I said stomping up the stairs, and slamming my bedroom door.

If he married Mimi, then Austin would be my brother. I sat on my bed and thought about it. Me and Austin wouldn't be able to resist each other. I got my phone out and texted Austin.

**Hey babe, guess what, my dad and your mom have been dating. Looks like you're going to be my brother!**

I sat on the bed feeing angry. I felt my phone buzz quietly on my bed. I sighed before I looked at it. "

**WHAT THE HELL?**


	7. Chapter 7 :Its all good

**Yeah, pretty weird Ending, right, but I have a plan so don't get worried!**

**ALLYS POV**

I couldn't believe what, my dad is doing. Mimi and Lester, no it doesn't sound right. At all! I had to talk to my dad, it seemed weird, because not to many weeks ago, Mimi, was in the bed with her _husband!_ I smiled to myself, and realized that Mimi was cheating on her husband.

I went downstairs, and sat across the table from my dad. "Dad, you do know Mimi Moon, is married. " I asked him, and saw his facial expression change. "No she isn't!" My dad responded looking me dead in the eye. "Dad, I am telling you the other day, I was with Austin, and she had her husband in the room and you know." I said trying not to get into detail. "First, what do you mean you and Austin and second, Mimi, can't still be married. She couldn't of been lying, all this time!" He remarked.

I instantly regretted saying that I was with Austin. "Well, me and Austin have been sort of going out, but that's not the point dad, the point is your hooking up with a married woman!" I said practically yelling. "Ally, I'm sorry I didn't know, I really didn't! I mean I know that's hard for you and Austin." My dad said. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. But Mimi, was wrong as well.

I heard my dad talking on the phone to Mimi, I was listening through the speaker on the phone from upstairs.

Dad: Mimi, what are you talking about?

Mimi: Lester you knew I was married, it was one date, and one accidental kiss, I don't know what you were talking about MARRIGE!

Dad: Yeah, what the hell Mimi, I told my daughter about it and everything, and know you want to say you had nothing to do with this? I can't fucking believe you, I trusted you and everything. You damn Bitch.

Mike (Mimi's husband): Lester, I am only going to say this once, leave my wife alone, DON'T EVER CALL HER A BITCH AGAIN, AND DROP IT"

I breathed in as Mike hung up. I sat down on my bed, the phone still in my hand. I put my head in my hands, as I felt tears run down my face. I sat on my bed and thought, about everything I was putting my dad through. I sighed and lay down, dreading tomorrow even though it was Friday.

EARLY THE NEXT MORNING

I slammed the snooze button on my alarm clock, I stared at the ceiling. I sat up and looked outside. It was raining. I went to my closet and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a black jacket, and black stilettos, and put my makeup on, and put my hair up. I sighed and looked in the mirror. I couldn't let this stuff with my dad get me down.

I walked downstairs, to a smiling dad. "Hey Dad" I said looking confused. "Hey honey look I know everything that happened was awkward, so I want to apologize, but I have to go away this weekend to South Carolina, to meet up with some old friends." He said smiling. I smiled back. He handed me a couple of hundred dollar bills, before I left. I just smiled and left for school.

AT SCHOOL NOBODYS POV

Austin walked down the hall feeling glad Lester and his mom, figured things out. He couldn't wait another second to see Ally, even though they weren't supposed to like each other in school, Austin could find a loop hole, to get her lips on his.

He smiled when he saw enter the building as looking happy. Time to get your act on. "Dawson" Austin said grabbing her ass. "Damn it Austin, you are desperate" Ally said laughing. "Hell yeah I am" Austin said pinning her to the locker. He couldn't hold his feelings in anymore. He pressed his lips hard against hers. He expected her to get mad or stomp away, but instead she ran her finger through his hair, and kissed him back.

Ally could feel stares, but she didn't care, she liked Austin, and didn't care what people thought. She smiled when he broke the kiss. He winked at her and walked off. She felt herself blushing as Trish walked up to her and said "What the hell was that?" "Well, me and Austin have been kind of hooking up! Ally said smiling at Trish.

"Damn, Austin, you got Ally wrapped around your little finger" Dallas said as he slapped on the back. Austin looked at him and smiled, and said "Well what can I say, girl can kiss" Dallas laughed and ran to Trent.

Word was spreading fast about Austin and Ally. Every person that Austin or Ally walked past would smile or slap them on the back.

As Ally walked to class, she heard someone whisper from the Janitors closet, "In here babe" She opened the door and someone pulled her in.

She saw it was Austin and smiled. "My dad is cool now" She said smiling kissing him on the mouth. He let his finger run up and down her body. He pinned against the wall letting his hands slip up her shirt. She moaned as he ran his fingers across her the lace of her bra.

She let her tongue enter his mouth, as he had his hands in her shirt. She felt pleasure as he kissed her neck, and move back up to her mouth. He finally broke the kiss, still pinning her against the wall.

"Austin I like you, and all but I don't want the first time we have sex to be in the janitor's closet." Ally said smiling at him. He smiled back at her. The bell rung, Austin smiled, and said "See you later!"

Ally walked to class feeling refreshed. She walked into History and sat next to Tiffany. "I thought you and Austin weren't going to be a thing in school" Tiffany asked looking at her history book. "I mean I thought so too, but I mean Austin just came up and kissed me. I mean it was going to end up getting out anyway" Ally said smiling at Tiffany.

"Students today we got a transfer because, he couldn't stay out of trouble." Mr. Moore said as Austin walked into the class smiling. Ally looked up and felt herself blush as his eyes met hers. She smiled at him, and he winked at her.

"Mr. Moon, please sit beside Ms. Cassidy" Mr. Moore said his arms across his chest. Ally looked over at Cassidy who was flipping her blonde hair, and batting her eyelashes at Austin. Ally felt her blood boiling inside.

"Okay with the people beside you, you are going to work on the project I talked to you about last week." Mr. Moore said sitting down, at his desk.

Ally tried to focus on her work, but couldn't all she heard was Cassidy and her comments. She felt herself get even more angry, She had to think of a way to get Austin away from that damn Cassidy. She smiled to herself, as she thought of a way.

She sat and listened to Tiffany as she waited for the bell to ring. She nodded and smiled, as if she were actually listening to a word that Tiffany was saying. She felt bad for making Tiff do all the work, but she couldn't let Cassidy win Austin over!

The bell finally rung sending Ally flying out the door.

She went to her locker and grabbed her phone. She texted Austin.

**Hey, you free after school?**

She waited for his response eagerly.

**Yeah babe why?**

She texted back quickly.

**Well, you know how I said I didn't want to have sex, in the janitor's closet, well my dad is away for the weekend. So that means I have the house all to myself.**


	8. Chapter 8: That bitch sent him a messgae

**Thanks for the review guys, sorry, I haven't updated lately it was that my, account wouldn't work, it just started working again last night, but that was way too late to update!**

_**Austin's Pov**_

Ally had sent me the text I have always wanted from a girl. The message saying they wanted to have sex. But I was also nervous. We had only been dating for a couple of weeks. But I wanted to.

As I walked to Chemistry, I noticed that in my last class, Cassidy was being awfully flirty. I tried to not pay it any attention as I went, to Chemistry.

"Miss. Dawson would you please come to the front and tell everyone why Chemistry is important?" Mr. Jakes said as Ally walked up. He smiled at her, very flirtingly.

Mr. Jakes was the new teacher, ever since Mrs. Craig decided to retire. Even though Mrs. Craig was old and lame, at least she didn't flirt, smile or check Ally out. Was that even legal, to hook up with your student?

Ally looked up at Mr. Jakes and got up. She walked to the front of the room looking happy, and perky, like she was glad to be called on by the hot Mr. Craig. I hate to say this. But I think he is better looking than me.

"I think Chemistry is just important." Ally said plainly and walked back to her seat. I looked at her, she looked up and her eyes met mine, smiling as is they were saying, "Don't worry I only want you!" I guess Mr. Jakes noticed, and decided to say, "Mr. Moon, since you clearly know everything, are you ready to take your test, that we have to study for?" Mr. Jakes asked breaking the love stare between me and Ally.

I smirked and said "No Mr. Jakes" He nodded sarcastically and went back to his damn paperwork. I looked at my paper, and stuffed in my pocket, I sat there and stared to the front of the room bored.

_**NOBODYS POV**_

Ally looked up as the bell rung. She got up grabbing her books. "Miss. Dawson, can you stay after class actually, I need to talk to you." Mr. Jakes said running his finger through his dark hair, smiling with his blue eyes. "Yeah, I guess so!" Ally said looking at Austin who didn't seem very happy. So to make him happy when he passed by she grabbed him and kissed him on the lips, quickly, as he blushed she walked up to the Mr. Jakes desk and said "So?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about, some of your school work. You haven't been doing very good on your past three tests, and you need to find a tutor, or if you can make time for me to tutor you, you could come over to my place or we can meet somewhere." Mr. Jakes said smiling at her. She blushed and said "Yeah, sure I am free Saturday but not Friday or Sunday." Ally said smiling at him. "Saturday at 3:30?" He asked. Ally nodded and left the room feeling awkward.

"What was that all about?" Austin asked as Ally came out of the classroom. He could tell she suddenly got uncomfortable. "My grades aren't so good!" She said smiling at him.

As Ally went into the library, she smiled to herself, thinking of Austin. She knew she wasn't ready to have sex, but she would do anything to keep him away from that Cassidy.

Ally traveled to the back, and all of a sudden she heard Cassidy's voice. "Yeah, I don't know I can still him from Ally, but it's going to be hard, I mean that bitch is like so fucking hung up on him I don't know if it will ever happen!" Cassidy said laughing. Then she heard , Brooke's voice, "I mean Austin is hot, but Ally is too, and you know how the whore is, she always wants to the hot boys." Brooke said snickering.

Ally laughed to herself, and went to the back and sat at a computer. She was going to get revenge on Cassidy.

AT ALLYS HOUSE

Ally looked in the mirror, she felt like crying. She knew she wasn't ready for sex. She just didn't know how to tell Austin. In some ways she believed that he didn't either.

She heard the doorbell ring. She opened it to see Austin standing there looking happy. He walked in and surprised her with a kiss on the lips. A hard kiss, on the lips, she kissed him back and pushed him on the couch, and smiled at him. She knew what he wanted. He let his hands up he shirt, to the back of her bra, his hands slipped down the bottom of her shirt, pulling it off. He kissed her neck, and started to move down. Let's just say what happened next was too hard to explain.

**AFTER THE GOOD STUFF**

Ally put her shirt back on and smiled at Austin, kissing him on the lips, and she broke it. "Hey you want to go out on Saturday?" Austin asked smiling. "I can't, I got to go somewhere." Ally said starting to blush, hoping he wouldn't ask where. Ally knew he was jealous of Mr. Jakes.

"Where are you going?" Austin asked looking at the time. "Um, I am going to Mr. Jakes so he can tutor me." Ally said quietly. "Oh, damn, okay well we still on for Sunday?" Austin asked angry, but hiding it.

"Totally, babe, see you later" Ally said smiling as he stood in the doorway. He leaned in for a kiss. She kissed him hard on the mouth, hoping he would forget what she had just said about Mr. Jakes. But he wouldn't and Ally knew that he wouldn't.

SATURDAY (THE DAY OF JAKES)

Ally woke up and saw it was already 1. "DAMN IT" She said to herself seeing that in 2 and a half hours, she was about to go study with Mr. Jakes.

She went downstairs. The house was quiet being her dad wasn't there to usually piss her off. She heard something ring in the couch. She walked over to see Austin's phone laying there with a message from someone. Ally opened the lock and saw who the message was from. The one and the only Cassidy.


	9. Chapter 9: He made the move

**So guys thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you like this chapter, sorry its been like taking me forever to update! But anyway here is chapter nine!**

Ally looked around as if to see if anybody was watching. She read the message.

**So for the Spanish project want to come to my house! We can do some stuff is you would like!**

Ally glared at the message feeling anger. She wished she could just go slap the hell out of Cassidy. She groaned and slumped on the couch holding Austin's phone. She didn't even feel like going, with Mr. Jakes now.

Ally figured the right thing to do would be to call Austin and tell him that he lost his phone. But not tell him about the message Ally had read.

Ally dialed Austin's house phone hoping he would pick up. He did. "Hello?" He asked into the phone seeming annoyed. "Hey Austin, it's me Ally" Ally said trying to sound like nothing was wrong.

Austin seemed to cheer up and said, "What's wrong I thought you were going with Jakes today?" "I am at three thirty. But anyway when I leave you want me to bring you your phone?" Ally said quietly.

"Shit yeah, bring it! Look got to go, Cass is here to work on the project!" Austin said into the phone brightly. "Cass?" Ally asked feeling uncomfortable. "Cassidy, for the Spanish project!" Austin said. "Oh okay bye" Ally said quickly hanging up the phone.

Ally went up to her room, to get dresses, hopping into the shower quickly before. As she blow dried her hair, she started to think about Austin, how they were drifting apart. She shrugged off, and pulled out a short little pink dress, with a white jacket, she pulled out some white flats, and put some brief makeup on. She looked in the mirror realizing she usually looked all sexy but now she looked cute. She liked it!

AT JAKES HOUSE

She pulled up to the two story, brick stone, big house, with a big lawn and trees all around. The sun shone onto the car, heating It up. Ally quickly got out when she saw Mr. Jakes come out of the house wearing a black t shirt, and some jeans. Even though he was her teacher and she was going out with Austin. He was cute.

"Hey Mr. Jakes, I am here" Ally said smiling slightly. As Ally looked around the neighborhood she realized this is where Brooke lives, Cassidy's best friend.

As Ally walked into the house, she felt uncomfortable, but mostly weird and shy.

The lesson seemed to last forever. Though when it ended, it was about 5 or 6 o'clock. Ally shrugged on the couch, yawning.

Ally finally broke the silence saying, "Is should probably get going! Its almost six." She stood up. But as she was getting her stuff, Mr. Jakes grabbed her arm, she turned to see his lips crush hard against hers, she kissed him, not knowing why mostly because she saw something disturbing through the window.

In the window the girls had just ran off with a picture of Ally and Mr. Jakes lip locking. The one and only Cassidy and her little sidekick Brooke.

As Ally broke the kiss, she was breathless feeling out of line. She felt miserable. "I have to go now" She said rushing out the door to her car. She sat in the leather seat sinking in it. She was doomed.

AT AUSTINS

Ally pulled up to the familiar looking house. Feeling panicked hoping Cassidy hasn't already sent it to Austin, Ally stepped out. She was scared. Too scared to do or say anything. She knocked on the door scared.

**AUSTINS POV **

I heard a knock on the door. Looking out my window I saw it was Ally. I rushed down stairs to open the door. She looked panicked. "Hey babe" I said pulling her in, giving her a kiss. She kissed me back deeply. Too deeply, like she was scared to stop or something.

She finally broke the kiss and said "Here's your phone. I had trouble finding my way out that neighborhood!" I shook my head and said "No big deal babe. But now for my question." I noticed her face change into that panicked look again. "What's wrong Ally?" I asked as her expression changed again. "Nothing, nothing I am still confused about the sex" Ally said laughing quietly. I shook my head. I sat on the couch as she stood in front me. She smiled down at me, as I pulled her on top of me.

As I felt my lips meet hers, she felt shaky. I ignored it and continued to let my tongue trace her mouth. She seemed to fragile today.

I felt her nails puncture my skin. Her finger moved to inside of my shirt. I kissed her neck and so on.

She broke the kiss and said, "So have you talked to Cassidy Queen Bitch, lately?" "No, not lately!" I said wondering why she would ask me that question. I ignored it. She seemed very eager and urgent.

**ALLYS POV**

I could tell he was starting to wonder. I think I was acting weird, I don't know I was just nervous. I looked away when Austin unlocked his phone. He looked around the phone acting like he hadn't seen the message. It made me feel like he didn't want me to see it. Oops! A little too late for that!

His warm hands gave my thighs a squeeze as he opened his messages. I held my breath scared to see what it said. I was surprised. The message was GONE! GONE? I let my breath out feeling both relieved and both confused of why that message wasn't there anymore!

I groaned to myself, I know I left his phone in my car at J's, but my car was locked.

I swear if that little damn Bitch was anywhere near my damn car, I am going to kick her ass on Monday!

Austin smiled at me as he put his phone down. Suddenly it buzzed quietly. He picked it up.

**AUSTINS POV**

I wondered who was texting me. I picked the phone up and unlocked it. I saw a link to a picture. I clicked it. What I saw may have just of killed me.

**ALLYS POV**

I let out a breath. His facial expression changed. Shit! I knew what it was. Damn that Cassidy. Then he said very darkly. What the hell.

**Okay guys, I know that wasn't really much Auslly, but the next chapter is the Halloween dance, but can't give away too much, but it will be a long long chapter! Not sure when I'll update though, really busy, please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: The masquerade

**Thanks for the reviews guys, but I think this chapter going to take you by surprise! WARNING: Long chapter!** . /2012/08/07/short-homecoming-dresses-p-lml/ The dress Ally wears to school

product-gs/1405662207/Ombre_Beading_on_Tulle_Strap less_ 

ALLYS MASQUERADDE GOWN BUT WITH BLUE JUST SCROLL DOWN AND YOU WILL FIND IT

. 

ALLYS SHOES FOR THE DANCE

ALLYS MASK

Austin looked up at Ally. Ally knew it was the picture. "What the hell?" He asked looking at Ally. "Austin, I can explain!" Ally said quickly. "So you're telling me you can explain why my damn 15 year old sister is smoking fucking weed?" He asked flipping his I-phone around revealing a picture of Tiff, smoking weed.

Ally took a deep breath, and smiled, and said, "Oh, I can't!" She thought for sure it would be that picture.

Austin lay back on the couch, and Ally put her hand on his chest and said, "Austin, it is okay!" He smiled at her as she gave him a deep and hard kiss on the mouth. He kissed her back. She pulled away and smiled. "So what do you think about the Masquerade, being on a train?" Ally asked smiling. "It's dark and private, so no one can see what you do." Austin said winking as Ally laughed.

Ally got up and kissed Austin lightly and said, "Bye, but remember only one more week until the masquerade!" Ally, shut the door behind her. She smiled to herself. She loved being his girlfriend. But tomorrow her and Cassidy were going to have a serious talk.

NEXT MORNING

The alarm clock seemed to wake up the dead. Ally woke to the wind screeching. The rain pounded against the windows. As if it were running from something. Ally yawned, and went to her closet. She pulled out a black lace, dress, thigh length, on, a pair of black pumps, and put her makeup on.

She went downstairs. She clenched her fists. Today was the day of the exams.

ALLYS POV

I pulled in as the wind screeched. I was surprised, that they didn't cancel school today. I ran to the shelter as fast as I could in the heels. I spotted Mr. Jakes walking in. He smiled at me. I just smiled.

I know it's the right to do, to tell Austin. But I am scared.

"Hey Ally, can I talk to you?" Cassidy asked me walking front of me. "Whatever Biotch." I said following her into the supply closet. She turned and said with a smirk on her face, "You know what I saw." I just nodded. "Lets keep it simple, on the night of the masquerade; you'll do whatever I tell you." Cassidy said smiling, walking out.

I groaned, I hated that damn bitch.

"Ally," Someone called, me from down the hall. I turned and saw Trish running down the hall smiling. "Hey girl what sup?" I asked. "They might cancel school and the test!" She said smiling. "Hell yeah!" I said smiling.

"Hey where's Austin?" I asked. "I don't know, probably not coming. You know the Moons, never come in a storm." Trish said smiling. I nodded knowing, that it was true.

I walked down the hall, feeling like I was being watched. I turned to see Mr. Jakes staring at me. As he noticed me looking, he turned and went into his class room.

"Sup, homeboy?" I heard someone yell. I turned and saw Austin walking down, the hall looking hot. He was wearing a v neck t shirt, black ripped skinny jeans, and black converse. I felt his arms go around my waist.

I smiled as he said, "You know I don't what you are being yet?" "I am being a mystery girl, how 'bout you?" I asked. "It's a surprise!" He said winking as his friends pulling him away.

I smiled to myself.

MASQUERADE DAY

Ally felt the sun shining in her room. It was the day she had been waiting for. The masquerade was finally here. She smiled as she got up. She looked at her dress once more. She just loved it. She had changed the white to blue.

She walked downstairs, to see her dad, drinking his coffee. "Hey Alls" He said smiling at her. "Hey dad" She said back smiling. He finished his coffee and left for work.

Ally picked up her phone, and dialed Tiffany's number. "Hello?" A little voice said. "Hey Tiffany, look want to come over, and get dressed together, and maybe Trish too." I asked giggling. "Um, yeah sure, have you talked to her yet?" She asked. "No, not yet, but I am about to!" I said. "Okay bye" She said hanging up.

Trish agreed to come. I sat and waited for them. The dance started at 530. It was already 230, if they didn't come soon, she would have to get dressed by herself.

"Hey" Tiffany sang, as her and Trish opened Ally's door causing her to jump.

"Let's get dressed its already three." Ally said laughing.

FIVE O'CLOCK

Ally was dressed in her perfect ball gown, Tiffany was dressed as a showgirl, and Trish was dressed as Juliet in a goddess gown, you can guess who Romeo was.

"We look fantastic!" Tiffany said smiling at them. They did look fantastic. Ally's smile seemed to disappear, when she remember that damn Cassidy.

"Well lets go, I think Austin is meeting us there" Ally said as they walked down stairs.

AT THE TRAIN

"Damn, it I wish Austin would hurry, before the damn train leaves the station!" Ally said seeing that the train was leaving, in about ten minutes.

"He will come!" Trish said, as Dez had his arm locked in hers. Ally smiled, knowing Trish was trying to see help. Ally looked around for blonde hair, or gorgeous blond hair. No sign of either of the above.

Ally groaned and stomped her foot. She groaned quietly. Her eye was caught, by Cassidy walking in dressed as a gothic vampire. She smiled at Ally with her eyes, letting her know that she was ready to ruin Ally's night.

Ally suddenly felt someone's voice at her ears. "You look might fine tonight!" A Austin voice. She turned around and gave him a deep kiss. He kissed her back, causing Trish to clear her voice. They broke the kiss and giggled.

"Let's get on the train before it leaves, because I don't want to have to wait, for the next one that comes in another hour, let's go!" Trish said shoving them forward. They walked into the train handing the salesman, a ticket.

The train was crowded, as loud music played.

"Hey babe, I am going to get some drinks." Ally said smiling. Austin nodded in approval. As Ally walked over to the punch station, her phone rang quietly her barely hearing it because of the music.

She opened the text, seeing that it was from the one and only, bitch Cassidy!

**Okay bitch, let's see here, okay, I love the way you promised your daddy you would come home sober. Well your not, I have a full bottle of vodka waiting for you in the bathroom third stall, in the cabinet behind the soap. Have fun explaining this daddy, bitch!**

Ally groaned, she knew she wasn't supposed to drink. She went to the bathroom, looked in the cabinet and got the liquor. She groaned.

As she walked back out Austin caught her hand, "Um babe you do know that you're not supposed to have alcohol on the train." "So whatever" Ally said annoyed, pushing him into a dark booth.

AUSTINS POV

Ally pushed me into a booth as she fell on top of me. I groaned as I felt her tongue touch mine. I let my hand up her dress, her lips seemed to swallow mine.

"Um excuse me? This is our table!" A girl with blonde hair said as me and Ally broke the kiss, and walked off. Ally drunk more of her, liquor. I looked around making sure no one was around. I really didn't need her kicked of the train.

ALLYS POV

I silently finished the liquor, feeling a buzz. My phone rang, I jumped looking at it,

**Good job, damn, you have two more things to do. I want you to flirt with Dallas, and I want you too, breakup with Austin. He looks hot tonight. I want him. **

I glared at the phone. I wouldn't do it. Neither one of them.

I texted back No; I had to get her phone and delete that picture.

Just as I was starting to have a goodtime that damn bitch wants to ruin it? Oh hell no.

I walked to the punch table, where Cassidy stood talking to Brooke, not paying attention, I slipped her hand over and snatched Cassidy's phone. I can not believe she just left it like that. Ha, she was going down.

I looked at her phone. I looked up quickly to see her walking over to me. Damn, it. I ran to the other side of the train, I saw her running over here. I slipped between some tall guys, I saw Cassidy looking for me. I looked at the phone and threw down on the tile. The screen cracked, some parts turning black.

To make sure, I took the heel of my pump, and pushed it through the screen. I left the phone in the floor like that as Cassidy spotted me, and started running over.

She picked up the phone with pure anger in her eyes.

I smiled at her. I knew I had to tell Austin what happened. I had too.

I saw Austin sitting in a booth staring out the window. "Hey babe, look there is something I have to talk to you about." I said smiling at him. He looked at me and waited. "Look, when I went to Mr. Jakes to study something happened. After we were done studying, Jakes caught me by surprise, and kissed me. Please don't be mad. Cassidy was there and took a picture. I didn't know he was going to kiss me. I swear I didn't. You know I would never ever in a million years cheat on you!" I said biting on my lip, as he said, "Babe, If you tell me he made the move then I believe you. I trust that you are telling me the truth." Austin said. I nodded and smiled at him.

I noticed Cassidy glaring at me. I smiled at her. She knew I had told him and she had nothing to blackmail me for, or with.

I grabbed Austin's shirt and pulled his lips against mine. I felt his mouth kiss mine. As he pulled my waist against him, I moaned. I let his hand trace the outline of my bra. I felt his body moving with mine.

We ran to the bath room, as he lifted me up onto the counter, letting his hands slip in my dress, playing with my corset string, I felt his tongue touch mine. He hands pulled me closer to him. I smiled lightly. I felt him kiss me harder and harder.

The kiss was broke by an older college girl, who walked in puking. We groaned and left the room. I smiled at him, as he continue to play with my corset strings.

"I wish we could take this to the room tonight but daddy's home" I said through my lips.

He smiled and me and said "That would be nice wouldn't it."

I groaned as the train stopped at the station. I didn't want to leave. I didn't want Austin to let me go.

I smiled as I gave him a kiss, before we left. He grabbed my waist and kissed me hard on the lips. I felt his fingers in my hair. Our kiss was broken by a rain drop that fell, ever so far from the sky. I smiled at him as I got in the car.

"I heard things got hot and steamy between you in Austin!" Tiffany said smiling at me. "Oh yes, they got very steamy and very hot!" I said smiling to myself.


	11. Chapter 11: It all ends here

**Okay guys here's the nest chapter. I think you'll like it, but it kind of has a twisted ending that's going disappoint you guys, sorry but remember its not the last chapter, so theres more!**

ALLYS POV

I woke up and felt the sun hitting my face, I hated Monday's. Even though I got to see Austin, I hated Mondays.

I went to the bathroom and got a quick shower, I got out, feeling no longer sleepy, though I wouldn't mind going back to sleep.

I went to my closet and pulled out a white mini skirt, a white sparkly t shirt, I pulled on some white pumps, and got my stuff and headed down stairs. I stared in the kitchen, as it was quiet, the outside air, drifting in, from an open window.

I knew why the window was open, ever since the thing with Mimi, my dad has turned into a nonstop alcoholic.

I grabbed the keys to my car, and headed outside. The air was ice cold, I shivered as I sat in my seat, feeling sad.

I had a good time at the masquerade, but that damn Cassidy had to ruin everything. But I still had a good time with Austin.

AT SCHOOL

In some ways I dreaded to have to put up with that bitch Cassidy. Ugh. I entered the school, as Trish and Tiffany popped in my face and said, "Oh, my God there are two new students, A boy and a girl, coincidence right?" Trish said laughing, as Tiffany nodded.

"Guys can I ask why you're telling me, I really don't care" I said smiling at them. "Well, the girl, I don't know, but the boy, HOT, with a capitol H." Tiffany said pretending to fan herself.

"Tiff and Trish, you know that I am dating Austin." I said as I opened my locker. "So it doesn't mean you can't check 'em out!" Trish said in a singsong voice.

I groaned as they dragged me down the hall. They stopped at the front office door. "Hold on he's coming out!" Tiffany said, smiling.

The door opened, as a boy with dark brown hair, big blue eyes, and tanned skin, stepped out of the room, to find three girls, staring at him, like he was a golden apple.

"Uh, Hi?" He asked, smiling, at us, as we stared. "Uh, hi, we were just here, you seeing who the new kid is." Tiffany said laughing. "Cool," He said, smiling.

As he walked away, he turned to smile at me. I felt myself, blush, then instantly, stopped, realizing it was wrong.

I heard someone say, "Who's that?" I turned to see, a very jealous, Austin. "Oh no one, he's a new kid." I said smiling at him. "Well he seemed to like you!" Austin snapped rudely.

NOBODYS POV

"Damn, Austin calm the hell down, I have known for a whole damn minute! Calm down!" Ally said snapping back at him.

"Maybe you should calm down!" Austin said rolling his eyes. "Look, damn, just drop the fucking topic, okay? Can you do that?" Ally asked turning away, from him. "Maybe I should drop the topic, and bring up the topic of breaking up." Austin snapped at her, as she glared at him and said, "Maybe we should!" Ally said, slapping him, hard, and walked away.

Austin turned to see a hallway full of students watch them breakup. In the hall was, a girl who stood out to him. Not as pretty as Ally, but she was gorgeous. She was short, had long blonde wavy hair, dark green eyes, and tanned perfect complexion.

She caught his stare, and smiled, and walked away.

Ally walked down the hall, feeling angry. She couldn't believe Austin, she smiled at him, and all of a sudden, he hates her, and wants to break up? Like seriously. This was damn pathetic.

She groaned as she entered homeroom, and sat all the way in the back, where she was by herself. She smiled to herself, as she saw the kid enter the class. He went up to the teacher, and gave her a piece of paper. She turned and pointed to where Ally was sitting.

Ally groaned, wanting the seat to be just for herself. "Hi, I am Spencer." He said smiling. "Hi I am Allyson, but liked to be called Ally for short," Ally said smiling at him.

Ally saw Austin enter the room, and she rolled her eyes. "Oh, I saw what happened in the hall, it's all my fault I am so sorry." Spencer said smiling. "It's okay, Spencer, Austin's a jerk for acting so damn stupid." Ally said smiling.

AUSTINS POV

I felt angry for what Ally, had done. When I entered homeroom, I saw Ally sitting in the back the room, with that new kid, Spencer, they were talking and laughing, and BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!

I sat in my seat which two ahead of Ally, I groaned. Even though I was mad at Ally, I couldn't get the new girl off of my mind.

Homeroom went by quickly. As the bell rang, I saw Ally, still laughing, and flirting with Spencer. I groaned and got my stuff out my locker, and went to French, I went in, I saw the new girl sitting beside my seat. I went and slugged into the seat.

I knew there was one way, to make Ally jealous, she was in this class, and sat beside me. "Hi, I am Austin, you are?" I asked smiling at her, as she turned a shade of bright red. "I am Kate." She said smiling at me, she had a dazzling smile.

I watched as Ally entered the room, looking hot, and happy, as if nothing had ever happened this morning.

She sat beside, me not saying a word, as if she didn't know me. "So, you think you'll like French, Kate?" I asked smiling at her as she checked me out totally. "Yeah, I think this will be an interesting class." Kate said smiling. "I think, I'll like you too." I said in my head, as I smiled at her.

ALLYS POV

Maybe I still liked Austin, maybe it was a mistake. I don't know, but I do know seeing him flirt with, Kate, made me furious. I had to put a stop to it.


	12. Chapter 12: You feel the same until now

NOBODYS POV

It was all a game, Austin thought. Him and Ally weren't really broken up. But as a week passed by, Austin realized it was done. But him and Ally still had some spark left, they had occasional, fights like old times. Austin flirting, Ally hating.

Even though, Austin, was going out with Kate, Ally remained friends with Spencer. Ally had a slight bit of feelings left for him, but she wouldn't dare let him know. She was back to old bitchy, spoiled Ally.

ALLYS POV

I looked in the mirror, as I pulled on a leather jacket over my tank top, and my black jean shorts, with black pumps I let my hair down straight.

I smiled. My dad wasn't really pleased, with my appearance now, but when I "was" with Austin, I realized, I was too soft. I mean I have these two, like snot nosed filled, big eyed, braces, girls, Halie and Caitlyn, trying to talk to me. UGH!

As if, I would ever talk to "them". But do still like Austin, a bit. But I am also starting to develop feelings for Spencer. Ugh, why is life so hard, especially when it's between to toned, sparkly eyed guys?

I snapped out of day dreaming, and got went downstairs, prepared to be called a "Hoe", by my father. But he was still asleep. I grabbed my car keys, and headed out to school.

AT SCHOOL  
I walked in, and instantly saw Austin, with Kate pushed up against her locker, making out with him.

I ignored it, and as I walked by Austin, gave him a light kick in knee with my heel, causing him, to fall on her. He turned to see nobody, but then saw me , and rolled his eyes, and continued his tonguing.

I opened my locker and looked at my cell phone. I stared at the picture, of me and Austin, that I hadn't token down yet.

"Hey, Ally" I heard Spencer say from behind my locker, and partially, because he's quite a tall hottie.

"Hey Spencer, will you take a picture with me? I asked closing the locker. He raised an eyebrow, and I said, "Oh my god, Spencer don't worry I am not going to send it to the damn president." He laughed. I got the camera, as he slipped his hand around my waist, I felt butterflies.

The only time I had ever felt butterflies, was with…. Austin.

I turned to smile, at him, and the next thing I know, we were leaning closer and closer until, I heard a scream, and a crowd saying burn.

By the yells, I knew it was Trish and Cassidy or Trish and someone.

I grabbed Spencer's hand, and pulled him down the hall, to reveal Trish fighting with a blonde girl. Cassidy, see told you so.

Or not, okay, then I realized it was the one and only damn, "Kate", Austin's little make out buddy!

"Bitch shut the hell up" I heard Trish say. Then, Kate said, "Shut up you damn fat Mexican bitch." I heard the crowd go oh. Including Austin. This ticked the hell out of me. I was ready to kill, that little bitch.

I pushed, through the wave of people and heard people whispering as I walked through the crowd. I stood in front of Trish and said to Kate, "Really, you little white skinny ass bitch, you gone play like that?"

She rolled her eyes, and said, "May I ask who you are, you bitch?" I heard Austin start the "BURN", this time. She had a smirk on her face thinking she had one. OH HELL NO!

"Bitch, I am Ally Dawson, why don't you ask your boyfriend, he can tell you a lot about me, even things he shouldn't know." I said stepping closer, to her, she tried, to slap me, but I ducked, and ended up slapping her little face so hard, the bruises could start to form.

Then I saw Austin storming through the crowd looking mad as hell.

"Look, Dawson me and you, okay that something, but you ever put your hand on my girl, again, I don't care if you're a girl or not, I'll show you and your little bitch, how it's real" Austin said getting in my face, close enough that I laughed and kneed him where the sun don't shine, and punched him in his nose, and stomach.

"Bye bitch, and man whore" I said as I heard everyone whispering, as I pulled Trish and Spencer down the hall, with me.

"Trish, are you okay?" I asked looking at her, to my surprise she started laughing, and said "Yes, but is Austin and Kate okay, you whipped their asses." She laughed once again. "Alls, you really did whip some ass out there" Spencer said laughing.

Spencer laughed and slipped his arm around my waist. I smiled at him. Then I saw the hallways filling with kids. I saw Austin, and Kate walking together. Kate turned and said, "Your ass is mine".

I ignored her and gave her the finger. Austin sent me a death glare. It hurt kind of, I mean he has never acted so protective over a girl, even me. Which hurt, but I mean we have moved our separate ways.

AUSTINS POV

Damn, I want to get up in Ally right now. Any feelings that I did have for her, are sure as hell gone now. That little bitch, whooped my girlfriends ass, and then called me a damn "man whore?" What the hell?

That damn bitch has got to get her damn act together. I mean she's hot and sassy, and can whop some tail, but she got to get her damn act together.

But in some parts, I am jealous of her. I mean, she has moved on, she has this guy that she actually like from the beginning. I mean she had everything.

Even though I do like Kate, the only reason, I ever started talking to her was to get Ally's attention.

I feel like we are made to be for each other, and I can't stay mad at her. Or atleast I can until I stop, her and Spencer from making out, hold on, I thought they were friends.

Apparently not they way he is pushing her upagainst the locker. Damn I wish I was him.

ALLYS POV

I felt Spencer mouth stuck to mine, as he pushed me up against the locker, it felt so right, but was so wrong.

I loved Austin, but after this morning, I could never tell him. And I really couldn't do it, with him staring at us. The bell rung, causing the kiss to break.

I looked into Spencer's pretty blue eyes, wishing they were Austin's chocolate brown ones.

**Hey guys its me, Ms. Coolness, sorry it took so long to update, honestly this chapter was probably the least best but sorry, guys, I just wrote this in thirty minutes, can't expect it to be perfect But thanks, and please review, I want to make it to seventy so bad!**


	13. Chapter 13: Still pretty hot to my natur

**SORRY I JUST HAD TO JUST GO AHEAD AND UPDATE WHILE I HAD IDEAS! SORRY?**

ALLYS POV

I looked in my locker when Spencer went to class. I had decided to ditch, first period. As I searched my locker for my phone, I heard rough footsteps, coming from down the hall.

"Ditching?" A rough voice said, I knew it was Austin. I turned his him with his hands resting on my locker looking down at me.

"Hey Austin" I said sharply, not in the mood for him to be messing with me. "You and Spencer seemed real cozy! Is he is a good of kisser as me?" Austin said, playing with my hair.

I rolled my eyes, and smiled at him, and said, "I don't know Austin, I don't remember how you kiss!" He rolled his eyes, and said, "Well I can show you." "Wha?" I was cut off my his lips smashing against mine.

He pressed his body against mine, making me remember the first time kissed. It was a dare. He locked his arms around my waist.

I felt my hands, run through his blonde hair. I felt his grip tighter, until the bell rung. He let go winking, and said, "Remember now?.

I saw Spencer walking down the hallway, he smiled at me, or at least I thought it was me, he apparently didn't see me around the curve. I hid behind and watched, as he went to Cassidy's locker.

She flashed him a smile, "Did she fall for it babe?" I heard her ask him. "You know it." Spencer said smiling.

I opened my mouth to yell something out, when I felt a big hand over, my mouth. I turned to see the blonde, who had made out with me at my locker, Austin.

"What?" I asked ready to go at it. "Babe, you have gotten into enough fights this morning! Even some painful ones." He said smiling at me. "First of all, you deserved it, and Second of all, I am not your babe, more of an enemy, with benefits." I said liking the ring of it. He shook his head and laughed. I felt his slip his hands into mine.

"You know, I've missed you, I wish I hadn't of acted so stupid!" Austin said smiling at me.

"Austin, you are going out with someone, and I have some balls to kick" I said giving him a kiss.

"Well I can breakup with Kate, after what you said this morning we got into a fight." Austin said.

"I'm so sorry" I said sarcastically. He smiled and said, "Whatever, so it's back on?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. He blushed, and walked off.

As I walked from the corner. Spencer's eyes widening. "Hey, Alls" He smiling.

"Shut up Spencer, and Cassidy you really are a damn bitch ain't you?" I said to Spencer and Cassidy. "Don't talk to Cass that way" Spencer said defending Cassidy.

"Shut the hell up Spencer, you saw what happened to Austin this morning, you really won't to start?" I asked him as he laughed and shook his head.

"Good," I said as he walked away, and I rolled my eyes at Cassidy, and continued walking. I walked down the hall until, I saw Austin making out with Kate, they both looked up as they heard my heels clinking behind them.

I winked at Austin, causing Kate to glare. To my surprise, Austin winked right back, I smiled at him and walked on, as I heard Kate starting bitching.

I was surprised when, I approached Tiff, and Trish, for them to ask, "You seem to enjoy yourself this morning at the locker." I felt my eyes get wide, as I asked, "What are you talking about?" "Well, we ditched first period, and were tip toing down the hall, when we saw, some R rated mess!

"Shut up, guys, we are going back out, big deal!" I said, as we went to second period.

In Music

"Listen up, I am going to make this short and quick, so listen, everybody, I already have partners picked out for the project, so don't start making the eye contact thingy. Anyway, you and someone else, are going to have a song! The song has to be at least a minute and a half long!" Mrs. Hattie said.

"Okay, when I call your name you will have to come up here, and pick something, out of the bowl, and that's what kind of song you have to have. For instant "_hate", _okay, so when I call you and your partners name come up here!" Mrs. Hattie said smiling.

"Cassidy, and Spencer, Trish and Dez, Dallas, and Kira, Austin and Ally, Trent and Brooke, Alana and Miranda, Jessica and Elizabeth, and Josh, and Ryan." Mrs. Hattie said as she heard groans throughout the room.

I looked back to see Austin staring at me. I smiled as he winked. I saw Trish punching Dez on the arm. "STOP IT" He spat out in her face, as turning red as his hair.

I smiled to myself, as Mrs. Hattie called mine and Austin's name. I pulled a little slip out of the jar, and it said, "_Love". _ I showed Austin, as he snickered, I gave it to Mrs. Hattie and went to sit down.

As soon as class was over, I walked to my locker to be greeted by my blonde boy. "You know I am sore, in spots I shouldn't be sore in, unless I spent the whole night banging someone" Austin said as I opened my locker.

I flashed him a smile and said, "Well where do you want to work on the project?" He smiled and said, "Let's work at your place because, my mom is having some kind of work meeting! Would today at four be good?" He asked smiling. I nodded and smiled back.

I rushed into French, knowing my hair, was messed up. I was about ten minutes, late. Let's just say when your lip locked with someone time goes by quickly, you know?

"Miss. Dawson, may I ask why you were late?" The teacher asked raising her eyebrow. "Sorry" I just murmured not knowing what to say in response to her question.

AFTER SCHOOL  
(Still Ally's POV)

I rushed into my house, noticing my dad wasn't here. Thank God!

I went upstairs, and changed into some black comfortable short shorts, and left on my black tank top.

I heard the doorbell ring. I rushed downstairs, to a very good looking Austin waiting at the door.

I pulled him in, as he grabbed me, and pushed me on the couch, as his body fell against mine, his lips stuck to mine.

**Guys I am having to rush, and try to get to 15 by the end of this week! So sorry if my chapters aren't good this week!**


	14. Chapter 14: Mistakes happen sometimes

ALLYS POV

I gasped for air, after the rough makeout I had just h ad with Austin. I sat up and wiped my forehead. I pulled my shirt back, on and said, "Austin, don't you think our relationship, is complicated?"

"Kind of, I mean I still have to tell Kate." Austin said barely loud enough for Ally to hear.

"AUSTIN, you have to tell her, I mean I am not just going to watch you make out with her at school and not say anything." I said sitting beside him. He laughed and got up and said, "You want to go to Gold's?" Austin asked sitting up. I laughed and said, "Gold's club?" He nodded and said, "Everyone's going tonight, and don't even tell me you don't have a fake I.D., cause it would be a damn lie!" He said pulling me off the couch.

"Okay, sound like fun, is Tiff and Trish going?" I asked. "Trish, yeah, Tiff, no, she's out with Cody, her latest hookup buddy!" Austin said smiling. I laughed and ran upstairs to get dressed.

I pulled on a tight form fitting black dress, thigh length, black pumps, with diamonds, on the back, straightened my hair, and pulled on a black leather waist coat.

I walked down stairs, as Austin stared and me and smiled. I threw a pillow at him, as his eyes, wouldn't leave my body.

He laughed and said, "Come on, it's already like 630."

AT GOLDS  
The dance floor was crowded, loud and big. It was the hottest club, in Miami. It was the bomb.

As I moved onto the dance floor, I found Trish making out with some redhead! I grabbed her and revealed Dez. I laughed, and Trish blushed like crazy. Dez got up and ran off saying, "No one will believe you!".

I stared confusingly and turned to Trish and said, "So, who you going to hookup with besides Dez?". She smirked and ran off. I rolled my eyes. Girls, sometime acted so strange!

As I moved onto the floor, I felt Austin's hand grab my hips, and started to grind against me. I turned facing him and laughed, as we danced.

The night went farther and farther on. Sexual Tension was in the air for Austin and Ally. For the way Ally moved, for the way Austin watched her move, for the way Ally touched Austin, for the way Austin touched her. It was pure sexual tension between the two.

IN THE BACK ROOM

Ally let out a moan as Austin kissed her neck hard. He grabbed her waist, pulling her legs around his waist. She let her hands inside his shirt, to explore. As they found their way to the button of his pants she smiled at him.

What happened next, was stupid, but very dirty. It was the biggest mistake either one of them could have made.

THREE WEEKS LATER

Ally, laid in the bed feeling lightheaded. She went to the bathroom and puked. For the past day, something had been wrong. Like really wrong. She couldn't eat without vomiting it back up. She was late. She just felt terrible. S

The memories of what happened with her and Austin swayed in her head torturing her. She shook them out, and went to her bag, and pulled out he pink box.

She gulped down a big lump in her throat and tore the test open. She felt tears running down her face. She breathed in.

AFTER TEST

She closed her eyes before looking at the test, scared of what the answer was going to be for her.

She was too young to be a mother. She turned the test over. It didn't matter, the test said everything she had feared. Whether she was too young or too old, that test didn't care, because it was Positive.


End file.
